Building servers entails numerous stages of execution. Each stage of execution typically encompasses a plurality of steps necessary for completion of the stage. These steps are not explicitly split up and individualized.
There are many issues and failures that occur during a server build process. Conventionally, when a server build fails, the entire execution stage requires repetition of execution. Each of the plurality of steps within the execution stage is repeated. The repetition of all the steps may not be necessary and may often increase the time required for the successful completion of the server build.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have systems and methods for dividing up the stages into a plurality of steps efficiently remediating issues in a server build.